The Saga of Percy Jackson
by firebolt55439
Summary: Abandoned by Neptune and raised by Hestia, who is this hero destined for greatness? His name is Percy Jackson, and this is his story. Eventual Pertemis.
1. Prologue

The Saga of Percy Jackson – Prologue

A lone woman with a small child raced through the woods in search of the ocean, pursued by an enormous creature that had been chasing her for nearly half an hour now. Out of breath, she quickly ducked behind a tree and prayed to her lover to find her, but no help came. She turned to run, but the monster was too fast and pounced upon her, its claws sinking deep into her torso.

The young child watching all of this was too young to comprehend the horrific loss that had just taken place, but was scared of the monster. The creature looked at him inquisitively as if deciding whether or not to kill the boy as well, but decided against it, quickly leaving the way it came.

At this time on Olympus, Hestia had just reached her palace after a particularly long meeting in the Olympian court in which the next Great Prophecy had been announced. Pondering the events of the past day, she could not bring herself to sleep, instead choosing to descend to her favorite spot by the tranquil waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Who will the chosen hero be?" she quietly wondered to herself, until she was snapped out of her reverie by the dying cry of a woman. Deciding to investigate, she vanished in a flash of fire and reappeared just when the death throes of Sally Jackson had subsided. Every death she witnessed brought her closer and closer to losing hope, but hope was too important to be lost; it kept the hearth going.

She was about to leave when a twig snapped behind her, and she whirled around to reveal a young boy who she realized was now an orphan with sickening certainty.

"What is your name, young one?" she asked, and was met with the still-innocent reply of "Pewcy Jackson".

And thus begins the saga of Percy Jackson, a young hero destined for greatness.

**A/N: This is my first story, so I would love some reviews :)****. Please R&R, tell me how I can improve, but please be gentle.**

**Who is Sally Jackson's lover? (The answer is obvious, but humor me)****.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Saga of Percy Jackson – Chapter 1

Hestia was in shock. She had just found this little boy with beautiful green eyes that were currently looking up at her in fear. Her stomach clenched painfully as she looked at his youthful features, reminded of how badly she wanted a child but was restricted by her maidenhood from doing so.

"Where is your father, young one?" she inquired.

"I don't know… mom always said that he would come back but he never did." Percy replied.

This was when Hestia made her decision. If Neptune didn't want the boy, Roman or not, she would adopt him as her own son.

"Percy, would you like to come with me to Olympus?" Hestia asked.

Percy was confounded. "Owympus? What's that?" he asked.

"It's a special place where no one can hurt you. You'll be safe there from the monster that killed your mother."

"My mother…. she's… dead?" the boy stuttered, and his beautiful sea-green orbs began tearing up. Hestia's heart went out to the child, no child deserved this, she thought, especially not one this innocent. The boy had just lost his mother – no, he hadn't, she thought with a newfound determination. I will be there for him, and will help him through his loss. She gently placed the boy's hand into her own and they both vanished in a burst of flame.

_Somewhere on Olympus_

Artemis was mad. Really mad. Her brother had just defiled yet another girl but passed it up as a slip of the tongue and the girl "overpowering" him and "forcing" him to submit to her. _More like a slip of his pants, _she venomously thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry of "Artemis" from one of her hunters.

"Yes?" she replied, but the voice was silent. _Great, now I'm imagining things_, she thought, and decided to visit her aunt. Yes, she hadn't visited Aunt Hestia in a while and she always seemed to help her cool off, and contrary to popular belief, she did appreciate a few kind words every now and then.

_The Garden of the Gods, Olympus_

Percy and Hestia appeared in a flash of fire, startling a dryad who gave them a dirty look.

"Follow me Percy to your new home" she said kindly to the overwhelmed boy. Percy, however, was in a world of his own, captivated by the majestic arches of Olympus. Everywhere he looked, he would see life itself, whether it be a satyr cussing at a shopkeeper or a nature spirit floating by, but the Palace of the Gods caught his eye. He started walking towards it, entirely unaware of his surroundings, when he bumped into Hephaestus, though he didn't know it.

"Sorry, mister! I swear, I didn't mean to run into you, and" Percy started, but was cut off by the god's gruff voice "No need to apologize, son, the palace is a real beauty, isn't she?".

"Yeah, it's so cool and high and…" Percy suddenly stopped when he realized that Hephaestus was looking down at him bemusedly.

"I forgot how much of a spitfire youngsters of this generation are" the god mused to himself. "I'll see you around, boy", and he took his leave.

Percy decided to look around a bit more, and met some nymphs who looked at him sympathetically, probably thinking he was a lost child, and some occupants even tried to give him food, but he walked past them not even noticing. The target of his thoughts: the beautiful courtyard in the heart of Olympus. He was so taken with the beauty of the fountain and the garden that he didn't notice a relieved goddess who had just noticed him.

"Percy! Where were you? You slipped off while I was talking to you" Hestia told him, but he just sat there with a dazed expression on his face. She internally sighed, and decided to just transport him to her palace, leaving a cussing minor god as he hastily tried to put out the fire that started in his hair.

_Back to Artemis_

After deciding to visit Hestia's palace, Artemis opted to walk instead of teleporting so as to enjoy the beauty and scenery, though she would never admit it. With all the hustle and bustle, it was indeed a sight to behold, and before she knew it, the door to Hestia's palace loomed in front of her. Opening it, she saw Hestia who hurriedly put something away when she saw her, earning a suspicious glance.

"Hestia? What do you have there?" Artemis suspiciously asked, thinking that the heart goddess had broken her vow.

"Nothing, I was just organizing some of my possessions" Hestia hastily replied, but Artemis knew her aunt far too well to believe her.

"Organizing? Or should I say being defiled by?" Artemis angrily accused. "Who is it that you have defiled yourself for?" before Hestia just as angrily shot back "I have not defiled myself for anybody, do you truly think so little of me, niece? If you must know, I have adopted a boy."

"A boy." Artemis repeated. "You have adopted a _boy_."

"Yes, a boy whose mother was killed in front of him and is in need of a home." Hestia now calmly replied. Artemis wasn't listening, however, as she stared at the boy's green eyes unbeknownst to Hestia, entranced and captivated by them. "Artemis?" Hestia asked.

Snapping out of her trance, she quickly said "Ah, nothing. I'm glad to see that you have finally found a source of happiness, aunt. I really must be going now."

"Oh? So soon?" Hestia asked, but Artemis just gave her a quick embrace and left.

"Percy, you can come out now, it's safe" Hestia told him, but he was too busy thinking about a certain silver-eyed goddess. "Percy, you can come out, it's safe." She repeated, until a gravelly voice behind her said, "I don't quite agree."

** A/N: Thanks so much for the review and to all my followers! I'm incredibly excited, and when I received all these emails from FFNet telling me about the number of viewers, I was in a state of perpetual shock. You guys made my day :).**


	3. Chapter 2

The Saga of Percy Jackson – Chapter 2

A gravelly voice said "I don't quite agree." Hestia whirled around to find a grotesque creature with the body of a man and the head of a shark. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief: monsters would perish on Olympus instantly, which left only one possibility for this one getting in. There was a traitor on Olympus.

"Who are you?" Hestia asked in a bid to buy time, and focused on the hearth behind the unwitting creature.

The shark creature simply laughed. "You have no power over me goddess, your petty parlor tricks will not save you", and with a flick of his wrist, extinguished the growing fire behind him. Hestia was about to pull out a sword when to her shock, Percy stood up, his green eyes blazing with anger.

"You killed my mom!" Percy shouted, all traces of his lisp gone. Hestia and the monster just looked on in shock. The entire palace shook with the force of his anger, and the chandelier above their heads wobbled. Percy screamed, causing the structural supports to weaken, and the chandelier came loose and dropped towards them with seeming killing intent.

_Artemis's Palace, Olympus_

Artemis was busy berating her brother for yet again flirting with her hunters.

"You lecherous pig, how dare you go after one of my hunters!" she screamed at him, but he was decidedly unfazed.

"I wouldn't call myself a pig, but after all, it's not my fault I was born with such stunning good looks" Apollo promptly replied, flashing her his patented megawatt smile that made all the girls swoon. Artemis was about to deck him when a tremor in the Earth knocked her over.

"HEPHAESTUS! KEEP IT DOWN!" she broadcasted to Hephaestus's mind, but was met with a reply of "It wasn't me this time". _Then who is it, _Artemis wondered. Her eyes wandered when she spotted an emerald column and was suddenly reminded of the _boy_, no, Hestia's _adopted_ _child's_ eyes, when she was struck with a revelation: maybe _he _had something to do with this. If so, then his power rivaled that of Poseidon himself, and that's when Artemis made up her mind. She would force Hestia to bring the child to a council meeting so they would decide his fate. A pang of regret slipped past her emotional defenses when she quickly brought it back under control.

Not wasting a second, she flashed over to Hestia's palace, and was shocked by the scene that awaited her.

_Hestia's Palace, Olympus_

The chandelier became loose and fell towards them when it was suddenly stopped and was flung back. In shock, Hestia looked at Percy and realized that he was in the middle of his own hurricane with speeds exceeding that of most tornadoes. The shark creature was mercilessly buffeted with the debris of Hestia's palace until Percy collapsed. Her motherly instincts took over and she ran towards him. The shark creature was dead, having been speared through the chest by an exceptionally long, jagged piece of tile.

"Percy, are you alright?" she asked gently, but received no response. Panicked, she quickly began to check his vitals and pulse, all of which had flat lined, when Artemis flashed in the room.

_Artemis's POV_

Artemis was shocked. She had just flashed in expecting to find Hestia tending to the hearth as usual when she was instead met with the apparently dead body of the boy she was about to bring to the council, and the remnants of Hestia's palace.

Shaking off her temporary shock, she quickly asked, "Hestia, are you alright? What happened?"

"A minion of Oceanus was sent here and Percy… well… you can see what happened" Hestia replied, not even looking up from Percy's small body.

"I… I… I", Artemis was at a loss for words, something that was exceedingly rare. "He… did all of this?" she asked, gesturing to the ruins of the room.

"Yes, he has great power it seems" Hestia replied, but quickly snapped out of her reverie with the reality of the situation crashing down upon her. Percy could be dead, and had just revealed power that rivaled that of Neptune. She placed her hand on his forehead and began to chant in Ancient Greek.

_O Lord, I beg of thee, remedy the damage that has befallen this hero._

Nothing happened.

Hestia began to sob relentlessly until a small hand grasped hers.

"Don't cwy Mom" Percy comforted, and she gasped.

"Percy, you're alive!" Hestia exclaimed, when the significance of his statement registered. He had called her _Mom_. She could feel her spirits rising, and completely forgot that her palace was in ruins and that Artemis was looking at them in shock.

"Who is this boy, Hestia?" Artemis demanded, and Hestia looked up with a gleam in her eyes.

"My son and champion, Percy Jackson, who I confer my full blessing upon." Hestia replied and Artemis gasped.

A reddish glow began to envelop Percy's body, his eyes flashed and promptly caught on fire, causing Artemis to recoil in surprise.

"Don't be scared… it's juwst me" Percy said, suddenly seeming more mature. His flaming eyes receded to his normal sea-green eyes, except his pupils now had a red gradient around the edges, and seemed to draw her in.

"Mom... I think I know who my dad is" Percy told Hestia, causing her jaw to drop open in surprise.

"Who is it?" Hestia asked.

"Neptune."

**A/N: This is beyond amazing. This is fantastic. 300 views in one day and already seven reviews? Thank you to all of you, you guys are my motivation to keep writing :).**

Snixxjuice214: Thanks! It's the first chapter I wrote, and to think I wrote it yesterday ... :P

Dragonlilo: I have plenty of surprises planned, I hope you enjoy them as much as I will ^^.

The Toast Ninja: First of all, awesome name. Second of all, thanks so much for your support! I thought it would be nice to try an original idea, and it seems to have worked out.

KitkatMoon: It'll get better, I promise =)

Nouney: I'll try to update as much as I can, but I can't guarantee updates over Winter Break since I'll be out of town, but I'll try my best.

Snixxjuice214: Thanks so much! I tried my best, I know it doesn't compare to many other authors, but you made my day :D.

Sunnysocks: Merry Christmas to you too! I know I'll keep your review in heart :).


End file.
